1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a refuse container, and more particularly to a container that facilitates the removal of trash from the refuse container.
2. Relevant Background
When utilizing a refuse container with a trash liner contained within it, a person must lift the trash liner above the container, which lends itself to strain on the person lifting, and the potential for the trash liner to rip or tear due to the stress put on the trash liner while being lifted, thus releasing unwanted trash outside of the trash liner and perhaps onto the person lifting the trash liner. Many times, the trash liner adheres to the sidewalls of the refuse container making it difficult to lift the trash liner out of the refuse container. When this occurs, a person may need to lift the trash liner while holding down the refuse container with his or her legs, or another person may need to hold the refuse container while the trash liner is lifted up. Often, the trash liner will be removed from the refuse container before it is completely filled in order to avoid trash liner breakage and strain, thus failing to utilize the trash liner to its fullest capacity.
Similar problems exist when emptying a refuse container without a trash liner. In this instance, the entire refuse container must be turned upside down to empty it.
Additionally, it is sometimes difficult to clean a refuse container because it is often hard to reach the bottom of the refuse container.
It is therefore desirable to provide an improved container which overcomes most, if not all, of the preceding problems.